


on the edge of the night

by samberto



Series: pressure 'verse [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samberto/pseuds/samberto
Summary: tommy takes luna trick or treating with the alleyne's. the product is unexpected but not undesired.





	on the edge of the night

Even though no one ever has the nerve to stop by, the Maximoff farm house has been routinely decked out in Halloween decorations by the end of September, without fail. It’s not until Tommy is 18 that Wanda decides to actually host a Halloween party. Of course, this translates to getting the kids out of the house. Viv has plans with Riri, Billy with Teddy, and most of the other inhabitants of the farm house seemingly fucked off too. All except for Tommy. And, of course, their little cousin Luna. Luna’s not a baby, per say, she’s six. It takes a while to wrack his brain and think of where they can stay, and it’s Luna who mentions that Kim from her pee-wee softball team doesn’t have anyone to go trick-or-treating with, and that Kim has a brother in Tommy and Billy’s grade that leads Tommy to a plan. And, sure, he doesn’t know Kim’s older brother, David, very well – besides picking Billy up from GSA meetings and sitting in the stands at pee-wee softball games – but it doesn’t matter, because he can fuck right off to Kate’s for the night anyways, and leave Luna with Kim and David.

 

October 31 catches up to him in a blink, and Tommy chauffeurs around David and the two cowgirls to each of the four neighborhoods in their town (“It maximizes the candy profit!” David insists, and, when the girls are out of earshot, mentions that they can take more candy from them without them noticing). Halfway through the night, they’re in the third neighborhood when his phone pings from Kate.

“Hey, can you take the girls up the street? I’ll catch up in a hot second.” Tommy asks David quietly, showing David the buzzing phone.

“Yeah, see you in a _hot second_ ,” David answers, rolling his eyes at Tommy’s vernacular, which Tommy can only respond to with a flip off.

“Dude, I’m going to throw up,” is the first thing Kate says before explaining to him that she’s in the bathroom at Jonas’s party and that she’s just made out with America Chavez and then run off. Which, admittedly, is a lot, but Tommy’s a good friend, helps her through it, assures her that America will be more than happy to comply with a repeat and dashes down the street to catch up to David, Kim, and Luna as soon as he can. It’s not until he’s listening to Luna and David’s intense debate on the merits of the Disney _Hercules_ film that he realizes he won’t make it to Kate’s tonight. It takes another moment to realize that there’s no frustration in that.

 

Luna’s asleep by the time Tommy even begins considering what the hell this night was. He knows this feeling, but swallows it down until he’s tossing and turning, checking his watch every couple minutes, and decides _fuck it_ , and pads his way down to David’s room.

David’s on his computer, glaring at something that seems to be an email chain that’s filled with bold and italicized drafts. Tommy leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms and trying to gain David’s attention without falling over. He settles on a quiet, not-so-unassuming cough.

“I thought you’d have left by now, Mr. Popular,” David quips, looking up from his computer in the dim light to see an extremely not-suave Tommy still leaning against the doorframe.

“Haven’t checked Snapchat yet tonight, genius?” Tommy replies, the airy tone luckily conveyed (Tommy’s mouth is always moving faster than his mind and he thanks whatever religion was right about some entity that David cracks a smile to the genius line and not a disappointed huff).

“Well between snatching the Mr. Goodbar’s from your cousin and my sister’s bags and helping Billy prepare for his and Teddy’s one-year anniversary party, I haven’t had much time.” David explains, turning on a bedside lamp and tossing his laptop aside. “What am I missing out on?”

“I think GSA will have a couple new members come next week. Kate finally got her shit together at Jonas’s Halloween party and I think if I showed up to hers right now, America Chavez would have a few choice words for me right now.” Tommy says, uncrossing his arms and slowly walking further into the room, stopping at David’s dresser to admire the awards that hang around it, a small lump building in his throat ( _You shouldn’t be here_ , a part of Tommy scolds, _You shouldn’t be doing this_ ).

“About time. America’s head over heels, but she assumed Kate was, uh, straight.”

“I’ll mention that to Kate sometime, she’ll get a kick out of it. You know, we dated for a bit, then she came out to me. A real low-key event, but a meaningful one. I haven’t got the balls to do it, not even to my own brother.” _Why the fuck would you say that_ , is the first thing that Tommy’s mind blasts once he realizes what he’s said. He can feel his ears going red, his only response to put his back up straighter ( _Ironic_ , David calls it later), close in on himself, refuse to turn back around to see David’s reaction.

“Yeah? If it helps, Billy thought I was an ally my sophomore year even though I was an officer.” David chuckles, shaking his head. “But, I get what you mean. Sexuality, coming out. It’s fucking weird, man.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“For all the gaydar jokes, Billy can be dumb as a brick sometimes.” Tommy says despite himself, feeling the tension fade.

“You have no clue. I’m starting to think it might just be a family thing.” David sighs sympathetically. It takes a moment for Tommy to process – _It might just be a family thing_ – and, _oh_ , if he’s right about this then his world is about to flip upside down and the bottom of his stomach is already starting to drop out from under him.

In a timid motion, Tommy turns back around, taking what he hopes are confident steps to David’s bed, sitting down on the corner, and gently pulling David close to him, allowing himself this one guilty pleasure, this one midnight secret that he can finally put away, allowing himself this one taste of freedom. “Tell me not to do this,” Tommy says – more to himself than to David.

“I don’t think I want to,” David replies, quiet enough to let his voice falter, letting Tommy move further up the bed and apprehensively drop his hand into David’s own, laying outstretched. And in the next motion he’s pressed his lips softly against David’s. David’s dry, chapped, softly smiling lips. He has two thoughts rushing through his mind: 1) _Not like girls._ 2) _No shit, this is a guy._ But despite it all, he feels himself light up – maybe it’s the moon filtering in or it’s something coming together, stars aligning that tell him he should have been doing this so long ago. He pauses, backs up, and sees something rare – a very confused David Alleyne. Tommy smirks, and the way David’s lips curl into a smile, he can tell he’s doing something embarrassing.

“You let the girls know you blush?” He says, soft. _Fuck_ , Tommy thinks to himself, realizing that even in the dim light the paleness of his skin must shine through the moonlit room anyways.

“Only the special ones.” Tommy whispers, leaning in again. Tommy watches David prepare for another kiss, perhaps something more planned than the last attempt, but instead lets his head fall onto David’s neck, settling it there. There’s a beat of silence and Tommy can’t help but panic to himself for a moment, before rushing out, “is this okay?”

“Yeah, Tommy, it’s fine.” David laughs quietly, an unspoken rhythm flowing between the two of them as Tommy smirks into David’s collarbone until his consciousness starts to fade, focusing more on the beats of David's breath, matching with his.

 

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, when they fall back, but waking up, with his face still pressed against David’s shirt (which he’s sure has some God-awful science pun on it). He doesn’t move, not out of fear, but stays still because of this newfound contentment. David wakes up eventually, putting his glasses back on and awkwardly fumbling around the room, trying to decipher the remnants of last night when this time it’s Tommy rolling his eyes, bringing David in and giving him a kiss on the cheek before encouraging him to go wake up the girls. (Tommy also kisses David goodbye while his parents are in the other room, thanking them distantly. The unspoken rhythm still present, Tommy catches David’s shy smile as he takes Luna’s hand and walks out the door.)

 

“Tommy!” Luna shrieks from the backseat halfway through the ride home, something Tommy’s used to but still gives him a jolt.

“Yeah?” He laughs, looking at her from the rearview mirror for a flash of a second.

“All my Mr. Goodbar’s are gone. Daddy wanted some.”

“Well, I think you can ask David about that next time we spend the night with Kim, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> my first 1k+ fic in what feels like forever, i love them so much and want to give them the best.  
> housekeeping: huge thank you to katie and nana for beta reading this and providing feedback and encouraging me! also, follow my twitter @illyanarsputin (the L's are uppercase I's!), my tumblr @bnvolios, and feel free to tell me your thoughts on this work! i miiiiiiight make this a series but. we will see.


End file.
